kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
New Welcome Message Template Hey Dude, I need you to add somewhere on the welcome message the signature of the latest Admin who was online [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Changes to Pages Umm, I was looking at the Chapter and I noticed something, you have changed the way the chapters look, I was wondering why did you do that ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Am half asleep from gaming. Okay now tell me why the chapter list looks un intutive. I mean I like the older one better than the current one you are using right now [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Archives for Spoiler Talkpage Hey can you archive the spoiler page so that only the latest spoiler is on there and the older ones are archived ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Abolish Talk Pages Okay Talk pages are important but Every page in this wiki has a talk page, some of them has become very redudant. Users have talk pages, but I think it time we moved from talk pages to forums. This wiki has an inbuilt forum system that we hardly use. I thought it would be a good idead if we use that as a conversation point. What I am saying is you do not have to have hundreds of talk pages for a common topic(Chapters for example) rather if you have one forum where everything conversation is placed then that also works right ? Thoughts, I have tried to start it off using the Chapter Summary Project and the Music project. If it is a hit then I will be moving imporovements, grammer, etc [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Leave the talk pages, do not change to comments, I was just thinking that this would be a better alternative for talk pages. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of getting a few bots here to do that.. Makes life much more easier ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Publicize Forums Hey, I have started the Music Project and the Chapter Project forums, I need you to Publicize these things, I was thinking maybe add a little link about the Community Forum pages on the User Welcome Pages and also Leave a message on the Main Page. Again if this takes off then i am going to start one for Grammars and Standards corner forums too(This place is where people talk about all the errors and the pages that need to be redone) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 00:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I'm new here, as in Wikia and this TWGOK's Wikia. I've added some stuff, as in Wakaki's info and chapter summary. You can take a look and edit any which is appropriate. If you got something to ask or tell, feel free to do so. Good day. :) Chido55 10:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Admins? Do we really need more admins and even if we do I do not think Green Moriyama is ready to become an admin. I would want to give him atleast 3 weeks and with Rollback user rights before we make him an admin ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will talk to him and promote him to Rollback, we can discuss about admin rights later. We should also have a policy on inactive admins. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Episode Summaries Hey, I will do the Chapter Summaries but I will not be able to do Episode summaries due to the fact that I like to watch 4 episodes at a time. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ep 13 locked? A question: Why is the page for Ep13, or season 2 ep1, locked? I wish to correct a few things, but I'm not able to. Is this because you do not wish for non-staff members to edit the page? Please tell me for i'm curious. -Green : I understand what you said and will correct the grammer only, as you said before you are not as good at. I'm sorry for nt taking a close llok at some instructions. I still need to learn...I'll go back to correcting the other things that needs editing such as character pages and music then~! GreenMoriyama 16:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Understood! I'll be correcting some grammatical parts to ep 13. I see some areas that needs it there. Is that fine? GreenMoriyama 22:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images in manga chapters. I noticed whenever someone tries to upload an images, the text and the images are all over the place. A typical WYSIWYG problem. I think it has to do with the infobox, but is there any fix to this? Ernest8192 15:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) -Supporting Ernest, I was trying to help put up better images for One Difficulty After Another chapter, but because of the weirdness of the pic upload box, I can't even edit the dimensions of my image. Could this be caused by the change of some features? GreenMoriyama 03:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Songs... I understand that we should accept all editing, whether it's from a member or contributor. But there's a few things I would like to say. First, recently on the "A whole new world god only knows" page, contributors constantly changed the lyrics. Some were helpful, but most were obstructive. I've cleaned up the errors, but to prevent this from happening, I want to create a notice saying "please do not edit any further until official lyrics has been published" or something along those lines...For such pages, may I place notices....? Next, to prevent the above also to happen to any other song pages, for songs I know are officially done editting, I want them locked, if possible. They do not need any further editting, so I wonder why we need to keep them open...Is all this possible? GreenMoriyama 02:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : Make sure to only do song pages that has the Kanji, English and Romaji lyrics filled out,, also with at least one pic and video. Some songs, such as Wonder Chance or Last Dance, are not complete, so leave those open; you should be able to tell. I notice you from here and on which songs are officially done. Thank you. GreenMoriyama 06:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC)